Clever as the Devil, Twice as Pretty
by ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: Yuuri buried his head into Viktor's neck. "I like to wear them sometimes. Tonight… I was feeling brave, it's the first time I've worn them outside." He confessed quietly when Viktor's breathing become heavier after he caught sight of the blue, laced boyshorts hugging Yuuri's backside in the mirror - Lingerie, Body Worship, (Late)Halloween fic


A/N: I wanted to post it on Halloween but I didn't finish the story until 9:18pm and it took four hours to type up then my toddler had a nightmare. So, sorry it's late. Enoy!

Tags: Lingerie, Spanking, Biting, Body Worship, Smut, Foreplay, Drunk Yuuri, Thigh Fetish, Anal Sex, Touching.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice. The lovely Kubo-sensei does.

 **Clever as the Devil, Twice as Pretty**

Yuuri entered the large ballroom feeling out of place and overwhelmed in the royal blue suit he had chosen. No, it wasn't a cheap-every day suit or a knock-off. The material was soft against his skin and it fitted his frame perfectly. The crisp, white shirt was new on; Yuuri was frantic about keeping it clean – knowing his luck with food. The collar was lightly ruffled for a more vampiric style. It was Halloween, after all. A sleek waistcoat – the same shade of blue as his jacket and trousers – hugged his chest and waist, just as his skinny fit trousers showed off his thighs and ended neatly around his ankles where they met a pair of dark tan, leather shoes. His whole attire was complete with a stunning black Venetian mask which hid the tip half of his face, the edges curving around his eyebrows and meeting to form a point in the middle of his forehead. A simple mask on its own, but the decorative element is what really catches the eye of those who see it; laser-cut filigree adorned the right side of the mask, delicate wire moulded to resemble the feathers and wing of a swan which gently rests against Yuuri's hair and a few inches above. The edging right to the very last tip of wire feathers and the ribbon attached were enhanced with the same royal blue Yuuri has picked out.

His friends has all told Yuuri that as he was attending a masquerade party, he would need either a black or grey suit – as that's what mean were supposed to wear – but, this was not the case for this evening. While most of the men did opt for black or grey, the odd man here and there had went for dark green, blue or purple – most of the women in red or black. Some of the male attendees has added a ruffled shirt or fangs, there was no rule to say they could or couldn't get into the Halloween spirit, the only exception being that every guest wore a mask. All in different degrees of detail – from the simplest black or white mask to the most extravagant with large feathers and gems.

The Japanese man made his way through the large hall. The dim purple lights and the long tail of candles at various heights made Yuuri's eyes strain a little. Pumpkins scattered on the floor, ribbons and cobwebs made of cotton draping from the ceiling. Long tables lining one of the walls, black candles stood tall in glasses surrounded by artificial autumn leaves and spider webs lit the tables filled with a selection of savoury and sweet food; some themed, some not.

Yuuri's plans for the evening was to get a drink from the bar, located at the opposite wall from the food – which would have been his next stop – and find a seating table at the far end of the room and keep to himself, giving only a small wave when people acknowledged him. That was before he caught sight of a man at the bar; or, was Yuuri the one having been caught? He'll just put it down to a spiritual intervention.

Oh, but Yuuri could not keep his eyes off the alluring man.

Silky Russian blue shirt with the collar flattened neatly underneath his ruby-pink, double-breasted waistcoat, the last two of the two buttons meeting the hem of his making trousers. Athletic legs looking even more slender and the tailcoat jacket elongating his figure. Platinum coloured hair slicked back behind the ears of the mask which accentuated the man's jaw. He has chosen a mask in the form of a wolf, from the bottom of his cheekbones to ears peaking up above his hairline. The mask _must_ have been custom-made; the wolf's nose lined and curved around the man's own nose almost too well and the edging of the mask curling around the man's face to imitate fur. Swirls representing the wolf's ears and lined features on its cheeks coloured in the same shade as his suit. As if that wasn't enough; his _eyes_. The deep sea green against the intense pink and pristine white was almost haunting. The man oozed sex appeal and he knew it, used it to get everything he could possibly want.

The remarkable man gave a small, confident smirk as he lifted his hand from his lap and curled a finger towards himself, indicating for Yuuri to come to him.

Despite the apparent redness in his cheeks and up to his ears, he was drawn to the taller man – unable to deny the thought that clouded his mind. How he smelt, how soft his hair was, how his weight wold pin Yuuri down on a bed, thighs spread to accommodate the stranger he would have met only a few hours prior.

The thoughts made him fidget on the spot, pull at the back of his jacket – at the bottom – and before he knew it, the Japanese man was in front of the beautiful stranger. His eyes more seductive up close, like a spell had been cast over Yuuri.

" _Zdravstvuj."_

Yuuri froze – not before chills travelled sown his spine – a combination of shock and confusion washed over him. He has not been expecting this. Not only to be taken aback by the language barrier between him and the only person who had bothered speaking to him so far, but also be embarrassed for the rest of the night – if not, the rest of his life – by his inability to control the rosiness in his cheeks and his inappropriate thoughts. Just as Yuuri took a step back, the man spoke again.

" _Prosti Menya."_ He smiled warmly. "I do it without thinking, as I'm sure you must do." He spoke almost perfect Japanese. Yuuri got the same feeling in his stomach, only not as strong as when the same spoke his naïve language. "I'm-

"Viktor!" Yuuri's voice burst out, cutting off the man – he slipped up – going red once again after realising his mistake. "I am so sorry. I didn't… I wasn't being rude, I just…" Ground open up and swallow him whole right now or Yuuri might just did his grave and jump right in.

Viktor chuckled. "Well, you know my name." How could he not? "But, I don't know yours."

"I'm… I'm Yuuri." _'Smooth'_ , he scolded himself, mentally shaking his head at how dumb he sounded.

" _Yuuri."_

It rolled off Viktor's tongue like velvet. Yuuri caught the moan that tried escaping this throat.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered, not taking his eyes off the smaller man.

"Yes!" Oh, god, he squeaked – how embarrassing. "Yes, I would like a drink." Viktor stayed quiet to let Yuuri continue. "Mojito. Raspberry Mojito." ' _Please.'_ "Please. Viktor."

"Raspberry Mojito it is." He chuckled again, turning back towards the bar and waved his hand, gathering the attention of the barman. Their drinks ready within a few minutes – raspberries, lime and mint leaves atop a layer of ice, pale pink alcoholic drink filling most of the highball glass and a Vodka, neat, in a large tumbler.

The Russian patted the seat next to himself, silently offering – demanding – Yuuri to sit, and he can't say no. He can't even say yet right now, just sits quickly and takes a sip of his drink though the straw nervously.

"Calm down. I don't bite."

What if Yuuri wanted to be bitten? Already half his drink was gone. He had to say _something_ , but every thought that popped into his head was not something you wanted to say to your beautiful, perfect idol. Not his face, anyway.

"Slow down, Yuuri. We have all night to drink." He reminded Yuuri.

"Sorry." Yuuri hasn't looked up from his drink yet, too afraid that Viktor might think he enjoys alcohol more than the company of Viktor Nikiforov. That was far from the truth, but things like this don't happen to ordinary people like Yuuri. It's unbelievable, crazy, confusing and arousing all at the same time.

Turning his head slowly, Yuuri spoke. "I'm sorry, it's just… I always wanted to do this, meet you, that is and now I'm bring incredibly rude." His sad smile was commonly taken as a polite one, he expected Viktor to take it as one, but the hand on his thigh meant different.

"I do understand. I'm very handsome and charming, I'm a world champion, multiple times." Yuuri would have taken this as bragging if Viktor hadn't squeezed his leg. "But, why does that make you rude? Your blush mean that it's more than nerves and perhaps you're accidental outbursts are to cover it up?" Yuuri's heart is just about ready to escae from behind his ribcage and offer itself to Viktor for all of eternity. "Or, perhaps you are merely nervous to meet someone of my stature."

Anyone else would have got up and said their goodbyes at such arrogance. Not Yuuri. No, he let slip a nervous grin, probably making himself look stupid but Viktor speaking to him – regardless of how highly he spoke about himself – was the highlight of his life and now he could die happy.

"Have you tried skating, Yuuri?"

Taking another sip of his fruity drink to hide a wince – that question stung, but why would Viktor have ever noticed him? He wasn't a world champion, his name was barely known outside of Japan. "I skate, but… I'm okay, I guess." He answered dismissively hoping to talk about something else. All the questions he has hoped to ask Viktor one day had all vacated his head, leaving him blank.

"Just okay?" The Russian pried, bringing the tumbler to his lips.

Staring at his drunk was Yuuri's best bet, watching the ice cubes bob up and down as he played with the straw. "The way you hold yourself, not only because of how lean you are, but you're full of confidence both on and off the ice. You have so much control of your body, you move so effortlessly." His voice dropped. "I could only dream of moving around the ice like I was born for it." Before his mind could wander into a place it's been so many times, a harder squeeze of his thigh set his thoughts on a different path.

"You can't predict the future, Yuuri," Viktor's voice was strangely comforting. "All you need to do is work hard, concentrate. Get your head in the right place and your body will listen, that's when you move effortlessly. But," his hand slid higher up Yuuri's thigh. "You can't work so much that you forget how to play."

Finishing his own drink, Viktor gestured for the barman to take the same order. Placing new glasses in front of them when they were done. Yuuri could feel Viktor's eyes on him, staring as he took the end of straw into his mouth and, despite himself and his awkward manner, flicked his tongue out to gather the last drop of the liquid. It was probably his imagination – it was quite vivid at time – but he swore Viktor hummed approvingly.

Their chatting continued – discussing about the weather, as Yuuri mentioned about not wanting to go back outside for the rest of the night. His excitement shone as they spoke about Viktor's newest routine and the award he has recently received for his years as a professional figure skater. The pair were so deep into conversation that Yuuri hadn't realised Viktor kept on ordering drinks. Yuuri's reserve had crumbled during the second drink and, while he was still coherent, he was clearly more drunk than Viktor was – the Russian could hold hid alcohol while Yuuri was all giggles, smiles and inviting. The fruity cocktails, and the free strong Black Widow shot, went straight his head and had changed Yuuri's shy demeanour, seemingly turning him into a completely different person. – Something Viktor found _very_ amusing. The darkened eyes never leaving Viktor, bringing his face close enough to feel each other's breath, the biting of his lip – whether on purpose or not – and having both arms wrapped so casually around one of Viktor's. The man who turned red at Viktor's hand on his thigh was now letting out a moan, feeling the older man's lips on his ear as he nodded in agreement to take their flirting somewhere more private.

Viktor's hotel room was far too many floors for Yuuri to be able to walk up the stairs in his state, so instead they decided to wait for the lift.

The lift was taking too long – it was a large hotel with many floors – and Viktor's patience has worn thin that by the time it was arrived on the ground floor, the Russian had Yuuri pinned against the wall, kissing him messily. Yuuri's mask slid up his nose a little due to Viktor's own pushing it up. The Japanese man turning bright red when an older man scoffed distastefully as he walked passed them – Viktor not giving it a second thought, pulling Yuuri into the lift and pressing the button to shut the door before anyone else came in.

Yuuri's expression amused Viktor still – his blush has faded to pink, the clouded look in his eyes, but also the added innocent nervousness that seemed to suit him. His skin was soft under Viktor's hand. "I hope I get to see this look later, Yuuri. I'll be disappointed if a small kiss like that caused this reaction and what else I have to offer you doesn't."

"It-it will." There are those nerves again. Yuuri titled his head towards the long set of numbers – not before nuzzling his cheek on Viktor's hand." What floor?"

"Thirteen." He answered for Yuuri to press it and get the lift moving. Viktor slid his hand from Yuuri's cheek and sown his chest, unpopping the silver buttons of the blue waistcoat as he went further down, not missing that Yuuri sucked in a little when the hand touched his stomach.

At the fifth floor, it got busy. Yuuri has somehow had his body maneuvered so his front was pressed against the hand rail and Viktor was pressed – grinding – against his backside and it felt like the elevator couldn't love any slower! The jolt every time it stopped caused the taller man to buck against his arse and lower back. Yuuri's eyes fell closed and he was forced to bite his tongue each time to keep from moaning. Feeling Viktor hard against him such a public place felt far better than it should have and the cold metal he could feel through his trousers wasn't helping on top of the already confined space.

" _Come, Yuuri."_

Brown eyes flew open and Yuuri looked up, fear and excitement filled his eyes. "W-what?" He was so close, but did Viktor really ask him to…

"We need to get out. This is my floor." Viktor's expression was almost neutral aside from the corner of his mouth turning up into a small smirk which made the other man's cheeks burn up with embarrassment – what was he think?

His hand felt so small in Viktor's own, being pulled from the elevator and down the hallway to a door labelled 1307. Viktor's room.

He swiped the key-card to unlock the door, pushing Yuuri against it after they entered and the door closed behind them. The Russian sneaking his arm around Yuuri's back, making him arch towards Viktor when he hand tugged the shirt out of his trousers, letting out a squeak as teeth scraped over his lip. A pale hand then gripped his shirt, crumpling the material as the older man pulled Yuuri away from the solid wood door. The younger man getting a glancing tour of the penthouse suite – the full length windows being the first thing that caught Yuuri's eye; they went from the ceiling to the floor, one end of the living area to the other. One half of a white leather corner unit with large cushions lined the windows, the other creating an invisible border between the living space and the small pristine kitchen area that had probably never been used since it was designed. A square glass table was set on four simple grey legs which blended into the marble flooring that looked like it continued into the bedroom and en-suite bathroom. He was going to find out.

Viktor's room for the night was immaculate and it was lit to perfection, the windows varied on through to the bedroom. The cityscape of St Petersburg was stunning from the thirteenth floor – a view of cathedrals full of detail and rivers were a beautiful sight. Yuuri caught himself in the mirror that stretched from one wall to the other, the padded headboard of the king sized bed was gently pushed against the enormous mirror. The bedding was coloured white to deep purple in an ombre fashion, a love seat on the opposite wall was matching in colour. Fluffy purple rug laid over the marble warm up the room. The door to the adjoining bathroom was closed but the marble did, in fact, go through every room.

"Yuuri." Viktor's voice pulled him from his thoughts on how amazing Viktor's room was, what his status and fame could get him.

Viktor moved behind him, sliding the jacket off his shoulders, watching Yuuri in the mirror. "While we were downstairs and you looked… in all honestly, a little lost, I'm guilty of taking advantage of that and mentally stripping you of this suit." He tossed the jacket onto the loveseat, making light work of the waistcoat he already unbuttoned. There he goes, taking a deep breath in again. "That was naughty of me." The waistcoat joined the jacket quite quickly as he spoke, catching Yuuri's gaze in the mirror. "Please don't go quiet on me now." Viktor asked, gently untying the blue ribbon from around Yuuri's head, catching Yuuri's delicate mask before it even fell from his face and place it down on a dressing table with great care and returned back to Yuuri, turning him so his back was facing the mirror now. "Can you forgive me for something so rude, Yuuri?"

With a blush that Yuuri wasn't sure had actually let his face or neck, he reached up to copy Viktor's movement a moment ago. Untying and treating the mask like something of great value as he placed it near his own and retook his place in front of Viktor, toeing off his shoes. "I forgive you, Viktor. How could I not? After all, you're-mmm." A kiss from the older man cut off his sentence, no masks to interfere with how deep Viktor kissed him, playing with Yuuri's tongue and dominating his mouth. Reluctantly pulling away and peppering small kisses down the tanned jaw, Viktor unbuckled and unzipped Yuuri's trousers, hooking his thumbs over the hem and pushed them down.

Yuuri buried his head into Viktor's neck. "I like to wear them sometimes. Tonight… I was feeling brave, it's the first time I've worn them outside." He confessed quietly when Viktor's breathing become heavier after he caught sight of the blue, laced boyshorts hugging Yuuri's backside in the mirror; Viktor paying extra attention to the material not covering his cheeks completely, being pulled between them as the stretched over Yuuri's bottom. Layered on top of the boyshorts was a spider web inspired, lace suspender belt with sex garter belts – three to hold up each sheer stocking with matching lace band high on Yuuri's thick thighs.

"Yuuri," The younger man hummed. "Get on the bed."

"But, you're still wearing your suit." Yuuri brought his hands to the pink waistcoat, getting two buttons undone before being stopped. Viktor looking down at him, sea green eyes darker than earlier. "Get on the bed." He growled and Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away from Viktor, blindly making his way to the right side of the bed, all the while biting his lip as Viktor stripped himself sown to his open trousers and underwear, crawling across the bed to claim Yuur's mouth once again. Hands pulling at the shirt, not caring if any of the buttons pop off as he threw it in some direction or another. He needed to see it. Needed to look at Yuuri without anything unnecessary being in his view. He was tempted to ask Yuuri for a photo but it may have made things go the opposite way to how Viktor was planning on spending the evening. "Yuuri." The Russian's voice had become thick due to the arousal bringing out his accent. With hands on the stocking-covered shins, Viktor pushed the smaller pair of feet up the bed so the younger man's knees were bent – noting that both Yuuri's hands flew down to cover himself as the underwear rode up higher between his cheeks also.

Trailing his hand back down Yuuri's foot, feeling it twitch under his touch, he lent down to the opposite side, holding the outer side of Yuuri's thigh and bit through the stocking with ease. Ignoring the younger man's gasp and fidgeting; Viktor pulled down the torn material, the lace band slipping up his thigh as it was still attached to the hooks, letting it bunch up around his ankle as he continued to nip and bite the free thigh, leaving hickeys when he decided to suck on the fleshy limb. Making his was higher, the older man heard Yuuri's breath hitch when he sucked as high up on his inner thigh as he could, where his leg met his cute arse – a nice, dark hickey being made there. Yuuri's covered erection bumping Viktor's cheek while he was doing it. He sat up with a satisfied smile. "It's a shame my room doesn't have a mirror on the celling. You could watch yourself get off." His little fantasy brought a whimper from Yuuri's throat, the blush travelling to his collarbone.

"V-Viktor…" His shorts felt the tightest they had done all night. "Maybe I could, uhm… help you." – So he could use the bed for some relief – "I want to see. I… I've imagined it for years." He felt dizzy from the alcohol, now his head was spinning with the thought of seeing Viktor naked. Having the older man all to himself for the night. "I'll beg, Viktor, please."

"Please, what? You haven't told me what you want to see. If it's me, I'm right here. I was in the bar. On the ice. You could see me from that far away. Tell me, Yuuri, what is it about me you want to see so badly?" He caught Yuuri palming himself while he was talking.

"Mm, you. I want to see you, naked. I want to… to see Viktor's cock! I've dreamed about it since... I as old enough." Yuuri mumbled the last part, turning his head to the side, anxiety filling his mind, worried about what Viktor will say to his latest confession; that he was simply an obsessed fan who will use this night as masturbation material when he's alone with his hand.

Yuuri felt a hand on his face and it tilt his head up straight, Viktor's lips on his own, tongue in his mouth. The large hand sliding down his chest, pulling a gasp from Yuuri when a dark nipple wad pinched, the Japanese man not expecting it. Viktor dotted kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to give both a nipples a quick flick of his tongue before venturing down further, pressing his lips where Yuuri's naval disappeared underneath the elastic band of the suspenders. His attention then went back to those thighs; full in his hands, hot against his lips. Viktor moaned into the flesh, rubbing his cheek against the contrasting skin then proceeded to lick and nips up to his bum. Agile fingers slipped into the waistband of Yuuir's underwear, gliding them down the legs he's fallen in love with.

Yuuri's cock popped free and rested on his stomach, a little drop of pre-come sticking to the lace.

Viktor hummed, his thumb making its way smoothly over Yuuri's testicles and up his cock – following the long vein on purpose – to tap his finger on the wet tip. The other man's whines going straight to his own cock. "Yuuri, could you roll onto your stomach for me?"

He gave a small nod, rolling himself over and ending up in the middle of the bed, keeping his legs together tightly, inadvertently making his butt appear perkier. From anyone else, Yuuri would think that they just didn't want to see his face, but from Viktor… He seemed different – if the man's focus on his legs were anything to go by. "Ah." He moaned, startled, surprised that Viktor did actually bite his _bum_.

Viktor had his hands over Yuuri's cheeks, squeezing the plump area of flesh and kissed his coccyx. The Russian moved away from Yuuri, leaving him confused – worried – for a moment until he realised Viktor didn't go far; seeing the man reach over to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom, and repositioning himself, straddling Yuuri's closed legs. Viktor squirted more lube than he need to onto his fingers, letting the excess drip down to Yuuri's arse. He pushed his fingers the cheeks despite Yuuri tensing up. "Don't make me stop now."

"I-I'm not." He breathed out, not realising he had been holding his breath. Moaning into the pillow as Viktor kissed his neck and across his shoulder blades, biting his lip when he felt a finger push into him slowly but not stopping until it was fully into him. "Viktor." He shuffled back against Viktor's slim finger and hand. "More."

The Russian chuckled, pulling out the one finger and slowly pushing two in this time. Yuuri could feel Viktor's erection pressing on his leg and his fingers sliding deeper into him, the tips grazing Yuuri's prostate causing the younger man's hips to tremble and bite the pillowcase. Viktor poured more lube onto his fingers and around Yuuri's tight hole, spreading his fingers to prepare the younger man. Humming proudly when Yuuri took a third finger in so well, moaning every time they touched his prostate and Viktor kept up the slow in and out movement for a few minutes.

"Viktor." The name came out breathlessly. "Ready! I'm, ah. I'm ready." Yuuri fidgeted, torn between wanting the fingers to stay inside him and wanting them pulled out to make room for something better. Something he wanted – needed – to be filled up with.

Not needing to be told twice, Viktor slipped his long fingers out. Using his thumbs to shimmy his trousers and tight boxers down just enough to free his cock and covered it with lube, stroking himself and licking his bottom lip with a predatory smile when Yuuri's arse jiggled a little as he squirmed, becoming impatient. "Please, Vikt-ahh!" His desperate moan was cut off by the sting of Viktor's hand smacking his cheek.

"What a sweet sound." Viktor's own voice was thick with lust, unable to stop himself from doing it again on the same side. "Raise your hips, Yuuri." He done as he was told. _"Khoroshiy mal'chiki."_ Viktor held one of Yuuri's hips firmly, his other hand holding the base of his manhood to keep it steady as he watched the tip press against Yuuri's entrance causing his breath to hitch, the head of his cock sliding in with a pop and delightful moan from the man below him. Yuuri's hole stretching around Viktor's girth the further he pushed in, carrying on slowly until he was fully inside. The hot muscle surrounding him, tempting Viktor to stay pressed up against the young man – Yuuri's nervous wriggling distracted him from those thoughts and Viktor pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, studying the tanned back when it arched.

Yuuri's voice filled the room; his groans and whines when Viktor pulled out, shaky moans when the older man's hand kept his back arched – in turn, making Yuuri tighter around him and the sounds of pleasure escaping passed Yuuri's lips each time his prostate was nudged and brushed against. Viktor's fingernails digging into his, his hips hitting Yuuri's thighs hard enough to bruise; he was already close, the alcohol effecting his stamina.

"Yuuri." He sounded tired already. Yuuri reached down to stroke himself in time with Viktor's movements, getting faster with the older man whose thrusts were becoming disorderly and hard to predict.

"Vik… Viktor." He began to tremble – Yuuri was so close. "Please… please come." He whimpered, smearing the pre-come that had gathered on his tip as he stroked himself faster. Viktor's bit-back moans bringing his climax closer. "Please, you need to come inside me!" The husky plea was enough to trigger Viktor to come first, snapping his hips hard as he filled Yuuri's backside. The younger man's own orgasm causing his body to shake, his hole twitching around Viktor's length.

His body, clammy with sweat, sunk slowly into the wet patch he had just made on the bed sheets. Viktor's own body above his, letting him lazily kissing at Yuuri's neck as he panted, too tired to have Viktor move off of him. His eyes getting heavy and the warmth from Viktor wasn't helping.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It must have still been early, the sun wasn't even shining yet. The room was still relatively dark when Yuuri stirred from his dreamless sleep, briefly noticing a soft towel had been laid underneath him – most likely after he passed out, he doesn't remember it being there before. Viktor must have taken the rest of their clothes off, cleaned them up and place it there to protect them from any stickiness.

Yuuri blushed, seeing the forgotten condom on the nightstand and rolled over to face the sleeping man next to him, doing his best to keep the Russian man's arm over his waist. The man looked like he was glowing in the last hours of the moonlight, platinum hair appearing silver. Yuuri smiled, moving Viktor's bangs away from his eyes, the product having finished its job.

"What're you doing?" Viktor grumbled, voice heavy with sleep and kissed the wrist in from of his lips.

"It looked like it was going to disturb you, but I ended up doing that instead. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, only because of last night." Viktor opened his eyes. "I had no idea you were going to wear those." He pulled Yuuri closer to their legs got tangled up.

"I wanted to surprise you. It was my gift to you for your skating anniversary." He earned a kiss from his fiancée.

"First time you've worn them out. You're such a liar, Yuuri.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here is a rough translation of the Russian words. I'm sorry if they're not totally right as I had to rely on an online translation site:

Zdravstvuj – Hello

Prosti Menya – Excuse me

Khoroshiy Mal'chik – Good boy


End file.
